1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new game of identifying music from television shows for providing a game that requires identification of television theme songs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,176 to Knetzger; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,449 to Sowek; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,928 to Salerno-Sonneberg; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,851 to Johnson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,808 to Turner et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,147 to Smith.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game of identifying music from television shows. The inventive device includes a playing board having a path of travel defined thereon. The path of travel includes a starting point and a finishing point. A playing die is provided. A plurality of playing pieces are provided with each having a distinguishable shape. A plurality of cassettes are provided with each having theme songs from television shows thereon. A book of bonus questions related to television shows are provided.
In these respects, the game of identifying music from television shows according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a game that requires identification of television theme songs.